In order to supplement a reflection hologram with a second security feature, security elements are known from the prior art (EP 1 241 022 A1) which allow an imprint that is luminescent under UV radiation to shine through with a partly transparent reflection layer on the reflection hologram. The reflection hologram thus comprises a see-through region on the imprint that is luminescent under UV radiation, which increases the protection against forgery of the security element. Both security features, namely the reflection hologram and the imprint, visually impair each other in a disadvantageous manner, which renders the optical separability of the security features more difficult and can lead to a reduction in the level of protection against forgery.